1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices and methods for holding breathing devices and the like in place on a person""s head.
2. Description of the Background Art
Breathing devices, such as masks and the like, typically are held in place on a person""s face by a harness including one or more straps extending around the person""s head and along the side of the person""s face.
Known devices have a variety of drawbacks. If the strap system is complex, it may not be obvious to the prospective wearer how to properly use the system, and elderly patients may struggle with putting on a mask when help is not present.
A strap system which is incorrectly adjusted may result in improper positioning of the mask or excessive pressure to the skin.
Also, straps may contact sensitive regions of the face, resulting in abrasions or contact dermatitis over time. Additionally, straps may obscure portions of the face, causing distress to the wearer from a personal and aesthetic point of view. This can contribute to lack of compliance with wearing of the mask.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods and devices for positioning breathing devices and the like on a person""s head.
In accordance with the present invention, a device is provided for positioning a breathing apparatus in communication with (i.e., over or within) a breathing orifice in the head of a person, the head of the person having an occipital lobe and an axis of symmetry. The device comprises an occipital anchor structure for anchoring against the head of the person about (i.e., beneath or against) the occipital lobe of the person, a forward anchor member for anchoring against a corresponding portion of the person""s head at a forward anchoring position selected from the group consisting of a first portion of the persons head proximally surrounding said orifice (such as an area surrounding the nose and/or mouth, including the bridge of the nose) and a region located from the top portion of the person""s head to the forehead portion of the person""s head, and a biasing structure (such as a spring, array of springs, or other biasing member) connecting the forward anchor and the occipital anchor. The biasing structure biases the occipital anchor against the head of the person beneath the occipital lobe and biases the forward anchor against the corresponding portion of the person""s head so as to attach the device to the person""s head. The occipital anchor, the forward anchor and the biasing structure are substantially aligned along the axis of symmetry of the person""s head. A mounting member also is connected to the biasing structure for mounting said apparatus so as to locate the apparatus over said orifice.